


I wanna play with your heartbeat

by panickedgaay



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (kpop)
Genre: First Time, Idol Verse, M/M, Phone Sex, boys in love being shy, fluff with a tad of dirty, just that, no one stopped me so i did the thing, sorry mom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Sehyoon calls at an unfortunate time but Byeongkwan misses him so he answers the phone anyway.





	I wanna play with your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> another 3 am bad idea lol i wrote this in two days so there'll be mistakes. hopefully you guys like it anyway ❤  
> title from: baby don't like it by nct 127

Byeongkwan has his fingers wrapped around his cock, is trying to keep himself from cumming for as long as possible—which is hard, because he doesn’t do this very often, but he can’t really help it, not right now—and he presses his nose against the shoulder of the sweatshirt he’s borrowing from Sehyoon. Byeongkwan feels like a mess and also, to be honest, a little weird, but it’s the closest thing he has to the real deal. Byeongkwan’s just—he doesn’t think he’s ever been as eager to do anything sexual before in his life and, besides, masturbation is normal, right?   
  
Byeongkwan presses his face even further into the soft fabric, tries to slow down his pace and mimic what he thinks Sehyoon might do. They haven’t had sex yet, probably won’t for a while because it’s hard enough just to get five minutes alone together, let alone an entire night, but it’s not like Byeongkwan doesn’t have some idea of what Sehyoon would probably act like. They’ve gotten into a few heated making out sessions and Byeongkwan knows what it feels like to have Sehyoon’s hand on his ass as he ruts against him, even if there were clothes in the way of everything. Though, once, when they did have enough time, Sehyoon had rucked up Byeongkwan’s shirt and kissed his chest, played with his nipples and that made Byeongkwan really ridiculously excited and also angry because it wasn’t like they had enough time to do anything about it afterwards.   
  
Byeongkwan’s getting closer, he’s sitting on his bed with the door to his room locked and the window shades pulled closed. HIs whole body feels hot as he’s wearing Sehyoon’s sweater, his socks, and nothing else. For a Wednesday evening, this isn’t going that terribly. The bed is nicer than trying to get off in the shower, for one thing, and also, so far, he hasn’t had any interruptions. His cheeks are red, and Byeongkwan’s really—well, he’s thinking about Sehyoon, and, more importantly, Sehyoon doing things to him and it’s not even really specific things yet, because he hasn’t figured out which kind of fantasy he wants to play out in his head, but he’s imagining Sehyoon like he’s right there, like it’s his hand on Byeongkwan’s cock and maybe he’s kissing Byeongkwan, too, maybe that’s the—   
  
Suddenly Byeongkwan’s phone starts ringing pulling away from his thoughts and he opens his eyes with a frown, looks to see that the display is Sehyoon himself and Byeongkwan wants to cry out because he can’t—he can’t just not answer, they haven’t spoken in two weeks because Sehyoon is visiting his hometown, Byeongkwan’s still got a hand on his cock and he doesn’t even realize that until he picks up and answers with a breathy, “Hello?”   
  
“Kwannie? Everything okay?”   
  
And he looks at himself and laughs, says, “Y-yeah. I’m fine.I’m at the gym?” The truth is, he should have been watching the clock. He looks over and sees that it’s the time of night where they usually call each other and talk for an hour or so, and here he is, about to get off just hearing his boyfriend’s voice.   
  
“Okay, you don’t sound so sure, though.” Sehyoon says with a laugh. It sounds like he doesn’t believe him, but it doesn’t really matter. When Byeongkwan shifts, the tip of his cock gets grazed by the edge of the sweater and it’s enough stimulation that he lets out a high noise. “Byeongkwan, are you sure you’re-”   
  
“I’m masturbating, alright?” Byeongkwan admits and immediately regrets it, thinking Sehyoon’s going to hang up and hate him, but Sehyoon doesn’t say anything for what feels like a long time. “Sorry, I’ll just hang u—”   
  
“That’s so fucking sexy… oh my god,” Sehyoon says, finally, and his voice is different, a little lower and huskier and Byeongkwan feels himself swoon. “Do you—uh. Do you want to. Keep doing that?”   
  
Byeongkwan bites his bottom lip. “Are you going to?”   
  
“If you want to, I mean—”   
  
“I want to!” Byeongkwan’s almost loud enough that he worries the other members will come knocking at the door, but when a few seconds go by and nothing happens, he swallows, lets out a shuddering breath. “Yes. Yeah. Please.”   
  
Byeongkwan can hear Sehyoon shift a little bit, can hear him settling in against his bed, can hear him fumbling, and he imagines Sehyoon undoing his pants and pulling his cock out, holding it and starting to move his hand so that it starts getting hard. “Byeongkwan,” he says, and Byeongkwan sighs away from the phone. “Uh. What. What are you wearing?”   
  
And Byeongkwan looks at himself and is a little embarrassed, now, because it’s one thing to be alone and doing this but another to be on the phone—but Sehyoon asked. “Socks,” he says, taking a deep breath and starting to stroke himself again. “Your sweater.”   
  
“Oh my god. The one I gave you a few weeks ago?”   
  
“Yeah. With the paint stains.”   
  
“Shit.” Sehyoon voice sounds like he’s straining, now, and Byeongkwan can’t help but smile. “I bet you look really good in it. Like that. Um. I’ve—never done this before.” Byeongkwan hears him laugh softly and can’t help but smile.    
  
“Neither have I,” Byeongkwan says softly.   
  
Sehyoon laughs on the other end again, nice and warm, and Byeongkwan’s cheeks heat up. “What are you doing right now?” Sehyoon asks, snapping him back to their current situation.    
  
He’s not even sure he can say it, so he brings his voice down to near unintelligible levels. “I’m…I’m touching myself. Thinking about you doing it.”   
  
“Thinking about me doing it?”   
  
“Y-yeah. What are you—what are you doing?”   
  
“Probably the same thing you’re doing,” Sehyoon says, and Byeongkwan tries to picture it as best he can, tries to come up with an image for Sehyoon’s cock through having felt it through their pants. “Thinking of something else though.”   
  
Byeongkwan catches his breath, feels indignant. “What?” His own hand slows down. “What do you mean, are you not into it?”   
  
“I’m thinking about your mouth,” Sehyoon says, and it takes approximately 16 seconds for the message to get sent to Byeongkwan’s brain and processed, and he lets out a short “oh” noise, mouth opening probably exactly the way Sehyoon’s thinking about it, and he hears Sehyoon chuckle on the other end of the line.  “I’m thinking of you lips too...”   
  
“My mouth?”   
  
“Your mouth.” Byeongkwan exhales shakily. He’s got a little bit of an oral fixation anyways, and he knows what Sehyoon is talking about, but he wants to hear more, because his own mouth feels dry.   
  
“What? Um, how?” It’s not succinct, but the message is clear.   
  
“Shit, Kwannie , that’s...” he can hear Sehyoon groan. “Just like, uhm- f-fucking your mouth.” It’s almost like Sehyoon’s afraid to say anything too vulgar to him, and that’s…surprisingly frustrating.   
  
“Like me sucking your cock?”   
  
“Jesus Christ.”   
  
“Because I—I want to,” he says, timidly. “I want to suck your dick. Really  _ bad _ .” And it’s the fucking truth—he’s thought about it more times than not since the idea struck him in the first place, and he licks his lips a little and closes his eyes, lets his breathing go a little heavier. Sehyoon himself sounds like he’s having trouble holding back. Byeongkwan can tell he’s jerking off but worried that he’s going to come before this is even close to being over, and Byeongkwan smiles against his own shoulder.   
  
“Byeongkwan,” Sehyoon says, voice strained and gruff, and Byeongkwan melts into the sound.   
  
“Y-yes?”   
  
“You’re still touching yourself?”   
  
Byeongkwan looks down and he had stopped, briefly, lost in thought of Sehyoon but he nods anyways. “Y-yes. Yeah.”   
  
“Tell me what you’re doing,” Sehyoon prompts, and it gets difficult, now, because he’s not really sure what it is he can say.   
  
“I’m. I’m stroking my. My.” He takes in a deep breath trying to relax. “I’m touching myself. I’m not—not that big, so when I use all four of my fingers, it’s—”   
  
“It’s okay. You’re alright, just—” and Byeongkwan can hear the intake of breath. “Keep going? Please?”   
  
“Is it okay if I just—if you just listen to me do it? I don’t—I can’t describe it. It’s embarrassing.”   
  
“That’s. That’s alright. I’m okay with that.”   
  
It’s a relief, because he’s not sure how he could describe it. He can hear Sehyoon jerking off, thinks about Sehyoon’s hands all over again and turns his nose so he can smell him woven into the fabric of the sweater, and it’s enough that he’s getting overwhelmed, that he’s got these terrible breathy noises and slight gasps and he can hear Sehyoon saying, “fuck, fuck, fuck” every so often and it’s intimate and he’s sure he looks like a fucking mess right now, but he turns his head, closing his eyes and says, “I think I’m gonna cum,” as something of a quick warning for whatever happens, just so Sehyoon can picture it, and he hears Sehyoon say something that sounds like, “me too,” but he’s not entirely sure, he just knows that this is the furthest they’ve gone and they really haven’t, physically, done anything with each other, and it’s hot and he feels like he’s on fire so he lets it go, comes with this slightly high, soft noise and he can hear Sehyoon, can hear him cum and can hear the soft laugh afterwards, and things feel…right.   
  
They’re both silent for a little bit afterwards, listening to the sound of each other breathing on the phone line, before Sehyoon asks, with something of a shaky voice, “Was that. Uh. Was that alright?”   
  
Byeongkwan can’t stop smiling. “It was great. Yeah. I’m. I’m really glad.” He’s not sure whether or not he should say thank you, so he holds off on adding it to the end of his statement. “Probably. Not what you expected when you called though, huh?”   
  
Sehyoon laughs. “I was expecting something about how the guys are doing with the new choreo and how Junhee has nagged endlessly, but this…this was good, too.”   
  
“Just good?” Byeongkwan smiles wider.   
  
“I mean it’s not like it should be, like, a regular thing or anything, but, like, I wouldn’t mind a repeat...” and he can feel Sehyoon grinning as he dissolves into laughs. “Hey. I actually have to go meet some friends at eight, and I wasn’t really expecting this to be a long phone conversation in the first place, but it was great.” Byeongkwan smiles, softly, biting his lower lip. “I can’t wait to see you. Are we good?”   
  
Byeongkwan looks at the clock, sees that it reads 7:54, and it’s bittersweet, but he gets it. “Yeah. You’ve got things to do. I have, to go wash up and practice.” He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. “I love you,” he says softly, and there’s something about being an idol and having to act like you’re not actually in love with people you date, but the truth is, he’s in love with Sehyun and that’s it.   
  
Byeongkwan can almost feel the smile that Sehyoon’s wearing when he says, “I love you too,” and that’s good enough. They hang up, and he curls back into the smell of the sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!  
> if you have any ships or prompts you’d like to see tell me about it on the comments


End file.
